


we've got time

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Episode: s02e01 The Marshal, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: "They say it's an unusual side effect," the Mandalorian said, voice barely muffled by his helmet.Cobb knew he shouldn't have drunk that foul fucking milk.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67
Collections: Proximity Flash





	we've got time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



"They say it's an unusual side effect," the Mandalorian said, voice barely muffled by his helmet. Cobb _knew_ he shouldn't have drunk that foul fucking milk. "But it's not unheard of among our kind."

"And they didn't think to _mention_ that?" Cobb was all hot and sticky, like his body hadn't yet caught onto the fact that the suns had gone down and the temperature was beginning to drop.

"As I said, it's...unusual." Cobb watched as Mando spoke with their uneasy allies again, mesmerized by the fluidity of his hand movements as he produced the signs that accompanied his verbal communication with the Tuskens. "Is there anyone back in town who could assist you?" How Mando was able to speak about this in such a measured yet simultaneously casual way was beyond Cobb, but he sure did appreciate it. He guessed Mando had seen a lot in his line of work.

"No," he said, shaking his head. It was a half-truth. He had no partner to speak of, at least, and as marshal (and given the circumstances), he didn't feel right asking one of the townsfolk, even if they were willing. That's the story he was telling himself, anyway. Mando nodded, looking at the cracked black melon that had gotten Cobb into this predicament.

"Okay. I can, um, give you a hand." At that, Cobb had to remind himself to breathe. "If you want me to." He wasn't sure he could have said no if he wanted to, or if he would have wanted to, even if it hadn't been for the Tuskens' milk.

"Okay," he said softly, relief already beginning to wash over him when Mando's hand brushed against his as they headed over towards a nearby cave. If Cobb had been a more religious man he'd have thanked whatever deities he'd devoted himself to that Tatooine had so many caverns. It was bad enough that his cock was throbbing uncomfortably against his thigh, and that he needed a guy he'd just met to help him get off without having an audience as well.

Mando helped him out of his pants when his fingers trembled too much to unfasten them himself, and wasted no time in grasping his cock with a steady hand. Cobb groaned, forehead pressed against the cool beskar of Mando's helmet as he thrusted into his naked hand.

"Easy," he chuckled, placing his other hand on Cobb's shoulder, anchoring him. He nodded, bumping his nose against the beskar as he muttered his apologies. Though his grip was firm, Mando kept his pace slow and even, and Cobb found himself wondering if that was how _he_ got himself off - whether he started off slow before quickening his pace, or if he edged himself closer and closer until he couldn't take it anymore and came all over his stomach.

It was a lot of wondering, really, about someone whose face he hadn't even seen.

"Can I touch you?" He tried to catch a glimpse of Mando's eyes through his visor, knowing it was impossible. His hand stopped for an agonizing moment, and Cobb was certain he was going to say no.

"Sure." Cobb sighed with relief as he heard his utility belt drop down onto a nearby rock, and reached out to find Mando already hard. Well, at least they were both getting something out of this. Cobb knew his strokes were sloppy, and bordering on lazy, but the way Mando's breaths were coming heavy and ragged behind his helmet was reassuring. Aside from being reassuring, it was also _really_ hot, though admittedly he found it difficult to imagine anything about Mando that _didn't_ turn him on right now.

"I'm close," Cobb panted, resting his free hand over the one still on his shoulder. _"Really_ close." When Mando didn't automatically pick up the pace, Cobb felt he probably had the answer to his previous wonderings. He came with a full-body shudder, toppling forward into Mando as he struggled to maintain his balance, and a hell of a lot more come than usual. He had to take a moment to compose himself before he continued stroking Mando in earnest. He tried to ignore the sense of unease when the feverish desperation didn't go away, and when his cock remained painfully hard, twitching as Mando spilled himself over his hand.

"Ah," he said, helmet tilting down towards Cobb's cock. "This must be what they meant when they said it might take a while. Well...I guess we have time enough."

"Yeah. Yeah, we've got time." After all, they didn't really have a choice, so time would have to do.


End file.
